


[strip] Признание | Tribute

by juliasd



Series: Strips by WhiteDog2 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Doujinshi, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Бравые шиноби перепеваютэту песнюИсходникздесьAuthor's account with original strip in englishhere (Deviantart)
Series: Strips by WhiteDog2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208282





	[strip] Признание | Tribute




End file.
